Before releasing a software application, companies often test the application using various test cases. Releasing a good quality application is important for keeping customers happy, garnering renewals of contracts for the application, and staying ahead of any competition. However, with more and more features being added to different versions of software applications, testing of the whole application with acceptable quality when using limited resources becomes harder for a company. Because every feature of an application cannot be tested due to the limited resources, it is important for a quality assurance (QA) organization to create a test plan that selects the right test cases to test the application. That is, the goal of the test plan is to select test cases that test the application with the optimal quality control that is possible with the limited resources. However, different QA organizations as well as different QA teams within the same organization often have different approaches for selecting the right test cases. Thus, the testing of the software application becomes subjective based on who is creating the test plan.